mlpfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Applejack
Applejack is een aardpony en een van de belangrijkste karakters in de serie. Ze woont en werkt in de Zoete Appelgaarden met haar grootmoeder, Granny Smith, haar grote broer, Big Macintosh ; haar kleine zusje, Apple Bloom, en haar hond, Winona. Zij vertegenwoordigt het element van eerlijkheid. Applejack is betrouwbaar en loyaal, altijd bereid om iemand in nood te helpen. Ze werkt in de Zoete Appelgaarden vooral als een appelplukker, hoewel de appelboerderij ook wortelen en maïs verbouwt. Ze is een goede zusterlijke figuur voor Apple Bloom en ondersteunt haar vrienden op hun avonturen. Productie en Ontwikkeling Applejack is een van de enige twee leden van de belangrijkste cast, die deel uitmaken van de oorspronkelijke My Little Pony gegoten in de jaren 1980 animatieserie, het andere lid zijnde waren Spike. Terwijl Lauren Faust, de toon 's ontwikkelaar, bedoeld om meer tekens te gebruiken vanaf de eerste My Little Pony-serie, heeft Hasbro niet handhaven van de handelsmerken voor bijna alle van het oorspronkelijke karakter namen en de meeste namen moesten worden vervangen. Faust gebruikte het personage G1 kleurenschema, het opgeven van de donkerrode kleur van de G3 speelgoed lijn. Tijdens de 2012 BroNYcon conventie, reeds stemactrice Ashleigh Ball land zangers Miley Cyrus en Dolly Parton als inspiratie voor Applejack's stem en dialect. Naam Applejack is ook de naam van een sterk alcoholische drank geproduceerd uit appels. In de aflevering Bridle Gossip, veroorzaakt en gifdrank dat Applejack krimpt. Spike noemt haar "Apple Teeny," dat wordt uitgesproken als appletini, een appel-smaak alcoholische cocktail. Applejack's naam afgekort in de show is AJ (eejeej). Voorstelling in de serie Ijver "Dit is je zus Applejack. De trouwste van vrienden en de meest betrouwbare van de pony's??! ' - Applejack, praat met haar broer Applejack is een betrouwbare, volwassen, en hardwerkende pony, hoewel eigenzinnig en graag dingen doende op haar eigen manier. In de aflevering Applebuck seizoen, dringt ze zich op het aanpakken van de jaarlijkse appeloogst door haarzelf terwijl haar broer Big McIntosh herstelt van een blessure. Grote McIntosh twijfelt haar vermogen om de schijnbaar onoverkomelijke taak te voltooien, maar Applejack wordt bepaald. Nadat ze afleidt een vee stormloop die werd geleid naar Ponyville, de stedelingen houden een ceremonie ter ere van haar, waar haar naaste vrienden kampioen haar behulpzaamheid. Ze krijgt haar trofee zonder veel fanfare en gaat terug naar haar applebucking. Ze raakt uitgeput, maar blijft buck bomen en herhaaldelijk weigert Twilight Sparkle 's vele aanbiedingen van hulp. Ze uiteindelijk valt flauw bij het zien van de scores van appelbomen ze nog te oogsten, en ziet er uiteindelijk langs haar trots en accepteert hulp van haar vrienden. In Apple Family Reunion, toen Granny Smith geeft de taak van gastheer van de reünie te Applejack, is ze vastbesloten om hosten zoveel activiteiten als ze kunnen, zodat ze kunnen veel goede herinneringen te creëren. Echter, ondanks haar goede bedoelingen, Applejack raakt te verstrikt in haar planning om te beseffen dat het belangrijkste ding over de reünie is om band met je familie. Uiteindelijk leert ze haar les, en brengt de familie weer bij elkaar om de gesloopte boerderij te verhogen. Maniertjes Applejack spreekt met een zuidelijk Amerikaans accent, een dikke zuidelijk accent, vergelijkbaar met het accent van de zuidwestelijke Missouri Ozarks, waar er een groot aantal appelboomgaarden. In tal afleveringen, verwijst ze naar haar vrienden als 'sugarcubes "als een teken van genegenheid. Ze heeft geen bedenkingen vuil of rommelig of het hebben van een goede voeding etiquette, veel te Zeldzaamheid ontsteltenis 's tijdens een logeerpartij in Bezint eer gij Sleep, wandelen in bibliotheek Twilight's met modderige hoeven, kauwen met haar mond open en boeren, en niet bereid om moeite met het maken van het bed. Applejack zegt in A Dog and Pony Show, "Nu ik gewend ben pickin 'mezelf en dustin' mezelf af, maar Rarity niet eens modder raken, tenzij het wordt geïmporteerd." In Sisterhooves Social, doet Applejack niet beledigd wanneer Rarity noemt de wedstrijd gehouden op de Apple boerderij "lomp". Applejack vertelt gewoon Sweetie Belle dat haar grote zus Rarity denkt dat alles is lomp, maar dat ze rond zal komen in de tijd. Ze biedt zachtjes Rarity advies over hoe om compromissen te sluiten en beter opschieten met Sweetie Belle, die Rarity dankbaar aanvaardt. Applejack antipathieën dingen die "girly", zoals de froufrou jurken in Suited voor succes. Applejack beschrijft in een flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles hoe ze probeerde dat een pony van elegantie voor een korte tijd als een jong veulen door naar Manehattan te leven met haar tante en oom Oranje, maar uiteindelijk besloten terug te keren naar de boerderij nadat ze besefte dat ze heimwee. Toen Apple Bloom begint Frans te praten in De Cutie Pox, Applejack zegt dat haar zus is 'spreek' in fancy ". Ze is bijna altijd gezien het dragen van een licht bruine cowboyhoedhoed, die ze verwijdert meestal voor het slapen gaan, en is de enige van de zes hoofdpersonen aan haar manen en staart rug gebonden in een "paardenstaart" te houden. Applejack is trots op haar hoed en meestal zal nergens gaan zonder. In de aflevering A Canterlot Wedding deel 2 dat ze haastig trekt haar muts over haar hoofdband terwijl Zeldzaamheid bezig is huilen voor Prinses Cadance en Shining Armor. Tijdens de aflevering The Mysterious Mare Do Nou, Applejack is de enige pony om de hoed op te houden wanneer Rainbow Dash beseft dat het haar vrienden dat de held stelen van haar donder waren. Ook in de vele keren dat ze is gemaakt om een jurk te dragen, ze heeft meestal een herziene versie van haar Stetson. Zelfs haar uitgekozen jurk in Suited voor Succes had een hoed, maar het was niet haar normale. Applejack heeft ook meer dan een hoed zoals in Magic Duel omdat Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, en Applejack zichzelf zijn elk dragen exemplaren van de hoed op hetzelfde moment. Ongeduld en het geven van In Bezint eer u slaapt, laat ze haar vete met Rarity verpesten sleepover Twilight Sparkle's, en in de herfst weer vrienden, laat zij zich net zo achterbaks als Rainbow Dash in haar poging om te winnen. In beide situaties, laat ze uiteindelijk gaan van haar trots en is de eerste om zich te verontschuldigen. Ze is snel te betogen met Rainbow Dash in de loop van een vat, de verslechtering van de spanning tussen de bewoners van Appleloosa en de buffel. In Applebuck seizoen, toont ze grote veerkracht wanneer wordt hulp aangeboden, werkt zichzelf voorbij uitputting in het midden van het proberen om de hele appelboomgaard oogsten op haar eigen. Haar vermoeidheid heeft door aanzienlijk blijkt uit de tijd dat ze accepteert eindelijk hulp van haar vrienden. Empatie en zorg In Dragonshy, ondanks ongeduld de andere pony's (met uitzondering van Pinkie Pie) met Fluttershy, Applejack is bereid om de lange weg te nemen rond de berg met haar om haar overeind te helpen. Applejack is ook de eerste om glumness Twilight Sparkle's bericht in A Canterlot Wedding deel 1. In Sleepless in Ponyville is ze de enige pony die merkt dat Scootaloo abnormaal nerveus en springerig. Applejack trekt terug Rainbow Dash door haar staart toen deze op het punt staat iets te overhaast te doen, bijvoorbeeld in de afleveringen Friendship is Magic, deel 1 en deel 2, The Ticket Master, Dragonshy, en The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. In Magic Duel, nadat outfit Trixie magics Zeldzaamheid's in een, dat is een bruine, dat is "slechts verondersteld om te worden gebruikt als een accent ", Applejack troost haar door het wikkelen haar in een" rustgevende schaduw van roze "en klopte op haar rug. Eerlijkheid "Applejack, die me gerustgesteld toen ik in twijfel, vertegenwoordigt de geest van ... eerlijkheid!" - Twilight Sparkle, Vriendschap is Magic, deel 2 Applejack vertegenwoordigt het element van eerlijkheid. Twilight Sparkle leidt dit af in Friendship is Magic, deel 2, waarin wordt uitgelegd dat Applejack toonde haar eerlijkheid wanneer ze geconfronteerd hun uitdagingen tegen Nightmare Moon. Applejack vindt het moeilijk om te gaan tegen haar natuurlijke eerlijkheid in Partij van One wanneer ze moet liegen over de reden waarom ze niet kunnen bijwonen Gummy 's after-party. Ze zweten en grijnst nerveus onder Pinkie Pie 's toetsing ondanks het feit dat de meest geloofwaardige excuus: te hoeven buck appels. Applejack gehypnotiseerd door betovering Discord's. In The Return of Harmony deel 1, Applejack is de eerste pony te worden gehypnotiseerd en gehersenspoeld door Onenigheid, waardoor haar en haar hoed te zetten in een grijzer schaduw. Applejack wordt een dwangmatige leugenaar, het gooien van kwetsende en sarcastische jabs op haar vrienden. Aanvankelijk haar leugens zijn niet bijzonder overtuigend of kwaadaardig is, maar ze groeien meer belachelijk en schadelijk als de corruptie intensiveert. Ze betaalde voor een van haar leugens toen ze vertelt Zeldzaamheid dat Twilight vertelde haar naar de rots en zeldzaamheid begint het doen van vechtsporten op haar splitsen. Ook wanneer ze zegt dat ze niet weet waar Zeldzaamheid was en op zijn beurt werd geslagen door Twilight. Ze was ook diep onder toen Twilight werd het uitvoeren van het geheugen spreuk vlak nadat ze vroeg "Waar ging je toen ik battlin Onenigheid?". Dit kan ook leiden tot geloven dat Applejack zichzelf zou hebben geloofd haar ligt in een mate als ze zeggen dat ze vechten was Onenigheid alvorens naar Granny Smith. Ze is ook de eerste pony om haar corruptie genezen door Twilight hebben, en een van de eerste dingen die ze doet is excuses. Ze toont haar eerlijkheid in de Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 toen ze toegeeft hun nederlaag tegen de Flim Flam broers. Eetlust Applejack wordt gezien als een enorme honger hebben, zoals te zien in A Vogel in de Hoof en Apple Family Reunion. Granny Smith herinnert aan de tijd toen een Apple-familie relatieve gevonden Applejack als veulen eten van al de appel beignets, waaruit blijkt dat ze de eetlust van een volwassen hengst. en:Applejack sr:Epldžek uk:Еплджек